


The French Language

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Charles gets caught out by his good friend.





	The French Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



It was a warm day in Melbourne with the sun beating down on the F1 paddock. The drivers were busy preparing for the track parade and singing caps for the grid kids. Charles was that busy chatting with his grid kid he hadn’t noticed Pierre standing watching him.

 

“So dedicated.” The Toro Rosso driver said in his native French, a smirk on his face.

 

Charles glanced up and smiled. “Of course.” He replied in French. “Inspiring the new generation.”

 

Pierre grinned. “You’re always inspiring to me.”

 

The Monegasque driver blushed. “Glad to hear it.”

 

The two made their way outside to enjoy the sun while they waited on their cars to arrive for the track parade.

 

Pierre leaned in to Charles, his eyes on Sebastian though. “What do you think of Seb’s hair?” He asked him in French, so Sebastian wouldn’t understand.

 

Charles snorted and glanced over at the German who was in deep conversation with Kimi. “It’s so strange and short. I don’t know why he’s cut it like that!”

 

“I know!” Pierre chuckled. “It’s like he got something stuck in it and had to cut it out.”

 

“Maybe he did! He and Kimi do go and visit their friend’s kids quite a bit.” Charles nodded.

 

“Well... it’s an interesting look. It doesn’t suit him.”

 

“It really doesn’t. His curls are much nicer.”

 

Pierre nodded. “They are.”

 

The two were still in deep conversation when they were ushered to go to their cars. Charles had just said goodbye to Pierre and was heading to his individual track parade car when an arm wrapped him. “Nice day.” Sebastian smiled.

 

“Very. Ready for the race?”

 

Sebastian smiled. “Yeah it should be a good one.”

 

“Well good luck.” Charles nodded at him, moving out of his grasp.

 

Sebastian smiled, a devilish glint in his eye. “Well good luck to you. Maybe you’ll realise that curly hair slows you down.” The German said in French before walking off.

 

Charles froze and stared after Sebastian. Since when did he speak French? He was screwed.

 

Taking a deep breath Charles waved to the crowds, knowing Sebastian would get his own revenge for Charles insulting his hair.


End file.
